villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seven Heroes (Overlord)
The Seven Heroes were a group of champions who joined forces to defeat the second Overlord, and are the main-antagonists of the first Overlord-game. Even though they are most commonly referred to as seven, there were originally eight of them, the eight one being the third overlord. Backstory Nothing is revealed of how they first met or why they declared war against the second Overlord, but it can be assumed that they were tired of his cruel reign, or simply wanted his treasures. During their last battle against him in his tower, their eight, unnamed member was fatally injured after finishing him off with a suicide-attack. One of the members, Oberon, suggested that they would help their comrade, or at the very least recover his body. The other members, claiming that he was beyond saving, disagreed. They stole all the treasures and artifacts they could find and left, before the tower collapsed due to the overlords power fading away. History-in-game Several years later, the eight hero was revived by the Overlord's minions, led by Gnarl, who in need of a new master declared him the third Overlord. He eventually found out that his old comrades had been driven insane by their new-found power and become tyrants. Thus, he set out on a quest to take his revenge while also rebuilding the tower, reclaiming the stolen treasures and gathering together all the minion-clans who used to serve the second Overlord. After many battles, the Overlord had managed to slay five of the heroes and imprison the sixth one, Jewel the thief. It was then that the seventh one appeared, the wizard, in his tower and revealed that he was actually the second Overlord who had managed to survive by possessing the Wizards body all those years ago. He also claimed himself to have convinced the other six heroes to indulge in their deepest and darkest desires, thus turning them into monsters. With the six heroes defeated and the tower rebuilt, the second Overlord saw no more use for the third one, and stole his power over the minions. The third one pursued him however with the help of the Wizards daughter(Velvet or Rose, depending on who the player chooses) and regained power over the minions, and challenged his predecessor to a final fight. The second one eventually won and slayed him, making him the last free and living of the "heroes". In the raising Hell-expansion-pack, the Overlord travelled to a dimension called the infernal abyss (Presumably hell itself) where he reencountered his old comrades, minus Jewel who was still alive and the Wizard. There he saw how they were all being tortured by a deity called the forgotten god. The Overlord eventually defeated the God, but was trapped in the abyss by his treacherous jester. However, with their old master being defeated, the wraiths of the abyss declared him their new king. With Jewel's final fate remaining unknown, this was the last time any of the seven heroes appeared. Members *The Wizard, later revealed to be the second Overlord possessing his body. *Melvin Underbelly, a ruthless Halfling who had eaten himself to monstrous size. *Sir William, a perverted paladin who led a cult of succubus-worshippers. *Oberon Greenhaze, an elf who turned his forest into a living hell by making his own nightmares come true. *King Goldo, a greedy dwarf who kidnapped elves and forced them to work as slaves in his mines. *Jewel, a human thief who stole from her former comrades. *Kahn the warrior, a brutal savage of gargantuan size and Jewel's lover. *The 8th hero, later known as the third Overlord and son-in-law of the Wizard. Category:Overlord Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Teams Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monster Master